wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
New
N E W This Oc belongs to Frenchie and this is their entry to the Holliday contest The coding was done by: Gran Gran Please do not edit or steal for rps and fanfics without permission. New‘s feathers ruffled airily as she walked through the barren field. Her tattoos seemed to shimmer and reflect blankly. Her eyes, deep like fires, burn into the dragonets’ soul as he stares. ”Yes, little one?” Her voice called out, peppery yet sweet. ”U-um.. Could you help my family eat?” He squeaked, clearly afraid. ”Of course!” New chirped, and quickly flew off and returned with a large charred cow. The little dragonet bowed, and gratefully walked the cow to his home. APPEARANCE The beautiful spangle that is New stands before the dragonet, his eyes taking in the appearance of the dragon. Feathers are a noticeable feature on her, as they stick out under her chin and above her horns. Many upon many feather against her scales, and spikes come up from her spine. An abundance of tattoos bejewel her scales, as do rubies that have been embedded upon her. Each tattoo resembles an emotional moment, discovery, or accomplishment. Each and every ruby in her scales shimmers and flashes individually. Most dragons are off set by her appearance, which can cause bad impressions. Though, it’s hard to have a good impression with an incredibly deadly Firescales dragon. Most of her scales are a scarlety red, with gold flakes and swirls speckled across her scales. They look like fire burning brightly under a warm sun. Her wings are huge, bigger than any other SkyWings’. Their tail is long, elegant, and very feminine. She has more of a SkyWing build, with occasional SandWing resemblance. Her tail stinger curls femininely up near her tail, and shimmers a tad within the light. Her eyes are golden with swirls of reds and other colors. Her horns are long and elegant, tipped with what looks like charred ashes. Tendrils of what also looks like charred ashes spark her face. PERSONALITY The dragoness acts with explicit kindness and courage, although her tone is soft and gentle. As the little dragonet looks up at her, New gives him a look of generosity and beauty. Peace and happiness flood inside her eyes, and even though the dragonet barely knew her, she was sympathetic towards him. Her generosity was going to save him and his family, at least for another week or so. Her gaze was courageous, and she clearly feared nothing but the famine that every dragon experienced round these parts. Brave, fearless, determined look in her eyes, any dragonet would be proud to call her a mentor or mother. Though he knew that she’d been quiet many times before when he’d seen her within the cities, talking to her seemed to open up more interesting perspectives to this dragoness. She was beautiful inside and out, and he acknowledged that gratefully. Nearly everything she said was in confidence, unless she spoke of the grand famine that befell the dragons of Phyrria. Nothing could be portrayed more than the fact that she was selfless and caring towards everyone. Despite her Firescales, New was not the kind of dragon to stroll up to everyone aggressively or with a sassy tune of voice. She didn’t try to enforce fear over her, although she knew that many SandWings didn’t trust her in the slightest. She attempted to use her scales as a way to gather materials for other dragons. ABILITIES Physical * Claws * Teeth Mental * Kindness * Generosity * Intelligence Tribal * Tail Stinger * Firebreath * Firescales HISTORY Ah yes, enslaved trauma RELATIONSHIPS Drago Add stuffies here Add relation TRIVIA *Fun Facts! GALLERY Ref needed General Gallery .png .png Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (Frenchtoastbites) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Teacher)